Emily
by babydollbrightside
Summary: She knows every secret about the Order. She knows all the information that could prove Sirius Black innocent or not. She knows everything that the Ministry wants to hear. Too bad she's a residential member of St. Mungo's Insanity Ward.


_"You never were going to change your mind, were you, Emily? _

_You just sat back, took it all for you, there was nothing for me; _

_I didn't mean to prove that all I can do is lose _

_Next time that you need me, don't call me up, Emily; _

_I'm tired of your lies and your cheating ways with me; _

_And every time you go, please don't let me know _

_Emily, you still live inside of me; _

_And, Emily, you are the fire in my tree; _

_So if you should fall, please don't call; _

_And next time you write, I won't stay up all night; _

_'Cos Emily you, just look at you - you're a tragedy _

_You never were going to change you mind, were you, Emily? _

_You just sat back, took it all for you, and nothing was there for me; _

_I didn't mean to prove that all I'm good for is to lose _

_Emily, you still live inside of me; _

_And, Emily, you are the fire in my tree; _

_So next time you fall, please don't call; _

_And next time you write, I won't stay up all night; _

_'Cos Emily you, just look at you - you're a tragedy _

_You never were going to change you're mind were you, anyway"_

_-Stephen Fretwell's **Emily**_

**Prologue-**

He was sipping his lemon tea. She stared uneasily at her tea cup. Briskly, she cast a glance at him. He smiled, sincerely and his eyes watched her over his half-moon glasses.

"Emily, were you told why I was here?"

"You wanted to ask me about Sirius. About things he told me."

"Yes. How did you know Sirius Black?" the man asked. Emily looked around the empty tea room. She knew it had been cleared for privacy. She was

loony, not stupid. She wrapped her shiny chestnut hair around her finger. Well, it was once shiny chestnut but after years of lack of sunlight, it was dull as possible.

"He was my friend," she said after a moment of shifting her eyes.

"Who introduced you?" he asked. She liked the sound of his voice. It reminded her of the coffee that her mother would drink in the mornings.

"Remus."

"Remus Lupin?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Who introduced you to Remus Lupin?" he asked, smiling.

"Lily. I mean, Lily Evans."

"Did you know these three in school?"

"I met Lily a couple times. But you know I was only at school a year, Mr. Dumbledore, sir."

He nodded softly, "Yes, I know that, Emily. I do wish you could have studied with us longer."

She smiled a little, "Me, too."

"Now, Emily, did Sirius ever tell you about a group he belonged to?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"The Marauders?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Another."

She stared into her tea cup.

"Did he ever tell you about the Order of the Phoenix?"

Emily kept her mouth shut.

"Emily."

She swallowed and bit her tongue.

"You may tell me, Emily."

She bit it harder.

"Sirius would want you to tell me, Emily. Did he ever tell you about a man called Voldemort?"

Her thin fingers gripped her cup.

"Emi-"

She was gripping it so tightly the handle cracked. Dumbledore nodded.

"He made you vow not to tell."

She swallowed again and let go of the cup and clasped her hands together.

"I cannot make you break a vow, Emily. But, if you do not tell me, child, Sirius will die."

Emily began to cough. Her eyes watered and her throat seemed to be on fire. She held the edge of the table before she fell to the ground. Dumbledore made no move to assist the girl.

Her back arched and she wriggled on the ground. Finally, she clutched the table for support and breathed to Dumbledore.

"He made me swear not to tell."

With that, she fell back on the ground and began breathing in heavy, gasping breaths. Dumbledore stood and walked past to her and to the exit. He opened the door and snapped it behind him. Immediately, two nurses scampered inside to help her.

Outside the room, a fearful young man stood, pacing. the sight of Dumbledore caused him to stop. He glanced into the window in the door and saw the girl on the floor.

"Dumbl-"

"Remus, she will be fine."

"What did she say?" he asked, his eyes scared. His light brown hair was mussed and his eyes bloodshot. He hadn't slept in over a week.

"Not much."

"Not enough?"

Dumbledore gave a small smile, "No."

Remus gave a heavy sigh.

"He told her things, that is for certain. It is positive that he told her things of the Order and Voldemort. But it placed a spell over her. She can't breath a word of it. Telling me that she couldn't tell nearly caused her to choke to her death."

"But, couldn't we-"

"No," he said sadly. "Not anytime soon, anyway. The only thing we must try to do is stop the Ministry from questioning her. It could lead to her death if they press her."

Dumbledore moved to the opposite exit. Remus stared into the room. She was lying on the ground, her hair covering her face and her feet shaking. The nurses appeared nervous.

"There is nothing we can do to save Sirius?" he whispered.

"No, Remus. Emily will be no help to us."


End file.
